Гарри Поттер и Философский камень (саундтрек)
Великобритания США | лейбл = Atlantic Records | длительность = 1:13:25 }} Оригинальный саундтрек к фильму «Гарри Поттер и Философский камень» был выпущен 30 октября 2001 года. Композитором саундтрека выступил Джон Уильямс. Многие темы из этого сборника появлялись и в следующих фильмах, такие, например, как «Тема Букли» («Hedwig's Theme»), которая является основой для всех начальных композиций ко всем фильмам саги. Саундтрек был номинирован на премию «Грэмми» в номинации Лучший оригинальный саундтрек. Список композиций Альбомная версия # «Prologue» — 2:12 # «Harry's Wondrous World» — 5:21 # «The Arrival of Baby Harry» — 4:25 # «Visit to the Zoo and Letters from Hogwarts» — 3:23 # «Diagon Alley and The Gringotts Vault» — 4:06 # «Platform Nine-and-Three Quarters and The Journey to Hogwarts» — 3:14 # «Entry into the Great Hall and The Banquet» — 3:42 # «Mr. Longbottom Flies» — 3:35 # «Hogwarts Forever! and The Moving Staircase» — 3:47 # «The Norwegian Ridgeback and Change of Season» — 2:47 # «The Quidditch Match» — 8:29 # «Christmas at Hogwarts» — 2:56 # «The Invisibility Cloak and The Library Scene» — 3:16 # «Fluffy's Harp» — 2:39 # «In the Devil's Snare and The Flying Keys» — 2:21 # «The Chess Game» — 3:49 # «The Face of Voldemort» — 6:10 # «Leaving Hogwarts» — 2:14 # «Hedwig's Theme» — 5:11 Фильмовая версия # «Opening Logo / Prologue» — 4:30 # «The Friendly Reptile» — 2:59 # «Letters From Hogwarts (Part I)» — 2:05 # «Letters From Hogwarts (Part II)» — 1:40 # «The Arrival Of Hagrid» — 1:23 # «You're A Wizard, Harry» — 3:14 # «The Leaky Cauldron» — 1:09 # «Diagon Alley / The Gringotts Vault» — 4:38 # «Harry Gets His Wand» — 2:05 # «Dark Times (Hagrid's Flashback)» — 2:52 # «Platform Nine-And-Three-Quarters» — 2:40 # «Escaping Frog» — 0:52 # «Arrival At Hogwarts» — 2:06 # «Entry Into The Great Hall» — 1:59 # «The Sorting Hat» — 3:28 # «The Banquet» — 3:41 # «Lonely First Night» — 1:07 # «Mail Drop» — 1:33 # «Mr. Longbottom Flies» — 3:34 # «Moving Stairs / The Third Floor» — 1:59 # «Harry's Great Victory» — 2:25 # «Introduction To Quidditch» — 1:31 # «Hermione's Feather» — 0:42 # «Troll In The Dungeon (Unused)» — 0:24 # «Fighting The Troll» — 3:47 # «Nimbus 2000» — 1:15 # «Let The Games Begin» — 2:14 # «The Scoring Begins» — 1:38 # «Slytherin Scores» — 2:28 # «Hagrid's Christmas Tree» — 0:56 # «Christmas Music Box (Unused)» — 1:12 # «Cast A Christmas Spell» — 1:19 # «Christmas Morning» — 2:10 # «The Library Scene / The Mirror Of Erised» — 5:17 # «Dumbledore's Advice» — 2:30 # «Hedwig's Time Transition» — 1:12 # «Hermione's Reading / The Philosopher's Stone» — 1:07 # «Norwegian Ridgeback» — 1:38 # «Filch's Fond Remembrance» — 1:31 # «Three Note Loop» — 3:38 # «Hagrid Playing The Flute» — 0:41 # «Running To McGonagall» — 2:13 # «Sneaking Out» — 0:35 # «Fluffy's Harp» — 2:28 # «Fluffy Wakes / In The Devil's Snare» — 2:28 # «The Flying Keys» — 1:57 # «The Chess Board» — 2:00 # «The Game Begins» — 3:48 # «Checkmate» — 1:59 # «Love, Harry» — 1:43 # «Gryffindor Wins» — 2:40 # «End Credits (Part I)» — 5:25 Расширенная версия (Expanded Score) :CD1 # «Opening Logo & The Arrival Of Baby Harry» — 4:41 # «Visit To The ZOO» — 2:59 # «Whod Be Writting To You» — 1:36 # «Owls And Letters» — 1:42 # «Diagon Alley» — 1:08 # «Diagon Alley (alternate version)» — 1:25 # «The Gringotts Bank & Vault» — 2:44 # «Platform Nine-And-Three-Quarters» — 2:00 # «Chocolate Frog» — 0:47 # «The Journey To Hogwarts» — 2:03 # «The Sorting» — 2:29 # «The Banquet» — 3:42 # «Mr. Longbottom Flies» — 1:09 # «Harry vs. Malfoy» — 1:55 # «Hogwarts Forever! (unused)» — 1:51 # «The Moving Stairs» — 1:56 # «Nimbus 2000 & The Quidditch Match» — 9:35 # «Whos Nicholas Flamel & Christmas Tree» — 2:14 # «Chistmas at Hogwart» — 1:36 # «Invisible Cloak & Mirror Of Erised» — 5:37 # «A Change Of Sesons» — 1:13 :CD2 # «The Philosophers Stone» — 1:09 # «The Norwegian Ridgeback» — 1:36 # «Dark Forest» — 1:05 # «Fluffys Harp» — 2:38 # «In The Devils Snare» — 0:55 # «The Flying Keys» — 1:25 # «Chess Game» — 3:48 # «The Face Of Voldemort» — 6:10 # «There Are Ways & The Power Of Love» — 1:39 # «Leaving Hogwarts» — 2:13 # «End Credits (film version)» — 9:20 # «Prologue (album edit)» — 2:12 # «Harrys Wondrous World (album edit)» — 5:21 # «Hedwigs Theme (album edit)» — 5:07 # «Hedwigs Theme (alternate version)» — 4:51 За кулисами * «Hedwig's Theme» является лейтмотивом всей серии фильмов о Гарри Поттере. Каждый последующий композитор использовал тему в том или ином виде в своей работе. Также тему можно услышать в саундтреках к играм. * Композиция «Leaving Hogwarts» появляется в эпилоге, в фильме «Гарри Поттер и Дары Смерти: Часть 2». Композиция отдает дань уважения композитору Джону Уильямсу, а также завершает всю серию. Ссылки * * См. также * Гарри Поттер и Философский камень * Гарри Поттер и Философский камень (фильм) * Гарри Поттер и Философский камень (игра) * Гарри Поттер и Философский камень (игровой саундтрек) Навигация Категория:Саундтреки Категория:Гарри Поттер и Философский камень (саундтрек) en:Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (soundtrack) es:Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal (banda sonora) fr:Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers (musique) pl:Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (ścieżka dźwiękowa) tr:Harry Potter ve Felsefe Taşı (müziği albümü)